


Power Points and Puppy Dog Eyes

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: How the two Birds get the Bat to Agree to Things
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 3





	Power Points and Puppy Dog Eyes

“Mocking Jay?”

“Yeah, Kaldur?” The young teen turned towards her friend.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“You’re favoring your right leg and you’re typing slower with your left hand.”

“I’m fine, I was out on patrol last night,” Anna waved him off.

“If your sure…”

“I’m 100% sure, Kal.”

“Okay,” Kaldur walked away further into the mountain.

“Hey, Kaldur?” Mocking Jay got his attention.

“Yes?”

“Thanks for checking up on me.”

“Of course, that’s what friends do, right?”

Mocking Jay chuckled, “Right!”

Kaldur smiled at her and turned back around and continued into the mountain.

Mocking Jay waited until he was out of eyesight, and then she pulled up a powerpoint the title said, ‘Why Aqualad/Kaldur’ahm (Kaldur) should know our secret identities’. She went down to the final slide. She added a new slide typed out, ‘Reason 25: He Makes Sure That We’re Okay When We’re Hiding Minor Injures’. Then she started to type up some bullet points with examples of Kaldur doing exactly that.

_“Recognized B01: Robin, Recognized B03: Kid Flash.”_

“Rob! Walls!” Mocking Jay exclaimed turning towards them.

“Hey MJ!” Wally greeted.

“Whatca doing?” Robin asked.

“Adding to Kaldur’s powerpoint.”

“Oh, the reason we should be allowed to tell him our ID’s?”

“Yep!” She popped the p.

“Awesome!”

“Is this really how you guys convince Bats of stuff?”

“Yes,” Robin said.

“This and puppy dog eyes.”

Wally laughed and Robin cackled.

Mocking finished her typing and closed the powerpoint, “So you two ready to go met up with Roy?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Absolutely!”

Mocking Jay chuckled, “Just let me change into civies.”

The boys nodded.

Mocking Jay walked to her room quickly and changed into civilian clothes, placing a pair of dark tinted sunglasses over her eyes. She walked back to the main/mission room and said, “Let’s go!”

The three of them stepped into the Zeta Tube.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
